FullMetal Alchemist and the Goblet of Fire
by Kira the Alchemist
Summary: well you wont guess what roy the fuhrer ed second in command get letters to attend howgarts and ya know roy went there to go to the school before and why does roy have 2 wands instead of one come read and find out


**FullMetal Alchemist and the Goblet of Fire**

This is AN AU of you don't like it then go away Edward 17 is Roy is 29 setting after the movie but Roy still has both eyes P.S. later on in the story there will be Shonen Ai / YAOI P.S.S. Yes Roy is the Führer P.S.S.S yes Maes Hughes is still alive also this is going by the Harry Potter movie the only reference I have

**The prologue**

We come across a graveyard out comes a snake slithering across the graves to get somewhere. Now we come to a neighborhood onto this one house with a man turn on the stove to heat some kind of tea he look up out the window see the abandon house across the street has light on . The man grabbing some keys and a flash light as he went out the door he was shouting Bloody Kids as he went walking hastily to the house. He got there opening the door and started walking up the stairs.

As the old man came to the top he heard voices. "How fastidious you've become, Wormtail. As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task if nursing me has become wearisome for you?" The old man still going up the stairs made the floor boards squeak still trying to figure out there talking about and not get caught. "Oh, no. No, no, my Lord Voldemort. I meant….perhaps if we were to do it without the boy." "No! The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him. And it will be done. Exactly as I said." The old man still trying to not get caught now there was another man talking saying "I will not disappoint you my Lord." "Good." Besides the old man coming up the stair there was something else the old man looked down and saw a snake it was heading into the room the with three other people.

"First, gather our old comrades. Send them a sign." Once the snake got there it started talking to the guy/thing (1) sitting in the chair. "Nagini tells me the old muggle take caretaker…is standing just outside side the door." Wormtail was moving closer to the door. "Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kedavra!" a green light shot out at the old man the old man falling over being dead.

**The Barrow**

Hearing the sound of the tea pot kettle whistling. Harry in the bed tossing and turning seeming like he had seen some horrible nightmare. "Harry. Harry!" A girl was shouting at him waking up Harry asking "You all right" As Harry was grabbing his glasses after putting them on he gasped saying "Hermione. Bad dream. When did you get here?" Just now. You? Said Hermione. Last night Harry replied. Hermione going over to another bed but this time Screaming "Wake up! Wake up, Ronald!" The boy woke up saying Bloody hell while trying to grab his sheet to cover himself. As Hermione left she said "Honestly,get dressed. And don't go back to sleep. Con on Ron! Your mother says breakfast's ready! Once she left the room Ron just went back to sleep.

**In Amestris**

While in Central HQ Führer Mustang in his office doing paper work hastily as fast he can so Riza would stop pointing the gun at his head. Ed just sitting there laughing at his lover Roy looking up as he finished the last paper that need to be signed or so he thought as Riza brought in a two cart full's of paper that need to signed Ed still laugh. Hey aren't you helping me sign these paper your second in command Roy asked his lover. I call it pay back for all those times I was looking for the phosphor stone making me go in circles only going after fake stones FOR FOUR YEARS STRAIGHT do you understand me FOUR YEARS!! So Riza don't you think this is suitable punishment? Yes I do but there are other reasons why you're doing this aren't you replied Riza. Maybe so said Edward as they were talking Ed was thinking that he should drop by Al's to see how him and Winry are doing and get a check up on his auto mail.

Ed still pondering what to do while Roy and Riza argue just coming in was Hughes going to talk his daughter and show his pictures or what Hughes would say would you like to see my little escort of cuteness,Elysia? Of course you do, but instead of doing that like usual Hughes asked if we have owls here in central? Roy looking at Hughes saying are you crazy we live in the city they live in the woods if saying am crazy look out your window out by the window were two owls both of them holding letters. One for Roy and the other for Ed.

_Dear Mr. Edward Elric,_

_We invite to come stay with us at Hogwarts Witchcrafts and Wizardry as a student as a 4__th__ year student under various reasons the semester will start September 1 if you would like to come please send your owl back no later than July 31 if wish to attend to the school we have all the supplies you'll need all you have to buy is listed bellow_

_**1** or **2** __magical wand(s)_

_**1** __owl, __**Or**__ cat,__** Or**__ dog (2)_

_Hope to see you soon _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Not again said Ed I wish they stop sending me these letter Ed mumbled to himself Roy stared at his letter hoping it was like Ed's and it didn't have anything to do with paperwork. Finally Roy opened his letter it read….

_Dear Mr. Roy Mustang_

_We invite to come stay with us at Hogwarts Witchcrafts and Wizardry but instead of a student like Mr. Elric we would like you to be a Teacher if you decide to be a teacher please send the owl back no later than July 17__th__ if you will be attending here a list of thing you will need they are listed below if you haven't already got them_

_Whatever you need for the subject you will be teaching _

_**1** or **2** __magical wand(s)_

_**1** __owl,__**Or**__ cat,__** Or**__ dog_

Roy sighed mumbling now they are wanting me to be a teacher after they kicked me out in the 7th year man will they every make up their minds. Ed were going said Roy but why I don't want to magic is so unscientific things pop out of nowhere where's the Equivalent Exchange in that asked Ed I won't go until I have proof that magic really exists. Roy answered not everything has to do with the law Edward I thought you learned that when on the other side of the gate but if you want proof then I'll show you proof tonight or tomorrow if I can find it by then.

Roy got up and headed to Ed whispering into Ed's ear when we get home there will be punishment. As Roy said that Ed started to blush bright red then Roy left the office so he could go find what he was going to go show Ed and also to get away from the paperwork.

_**TBC**_

_1: i really dont know what he is human or snake or both_

_2: Who wants a toad as a pet ? Besides Neville I don't not after the incident i had with them so i changed it to a dog sorry if I offened you frog/toad lovers_

___Please review btw I hate writing so if there some wrong please tell but don't get mad about like some people I know over a little mistake if you're wondering if I writing and then why I doing this it's because I felt like doing this and seem like no one has done this FMA HP crossover and good night am going to bed (12 AM) _


End file.
